Stranded
by X3 xox Sam xox X3
Summary: CHAPTER 5 NOW UP! Will and Karen hate each other, but what happens when the two of them get stranded together after a hurricane hits? Could they develop feelings for each other? Read to find out! Review loves!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or songs in this story

Karen, Jack, Will, and Grace all sat in Karen's jet on the way to an island vacation that Karen was treating them to.

"Thanks for bringing us all on vacation Kare; I can't wait to meet some hot Caribbean island boys." Jack said to his best friend.

"Oh you're welcome Poodle, I'm glad you all could come." Karen said as she filed her nails.

"Yeah Karen, it must have taken _a lot_ of mood elevators for you to invite us… I mean you're usually taking a couple of bottles a day and that keeps you stabilized at satanic. How many did you have to take to like all of us enough to go on vacation with us?"

"Ahh… Wilma, by your inflection I can tell that you think what you're saying is funny but… no." she said casually. She was used to the constant insults from Will, it was just the kind of friends they were. They called each other names and insulted each other. If it were anyone else saying the things he said to her she would probably be offended, but that's just how she and Will were.

"Will!" Grace hissed into his ear as she hit him, "You know Karen did invite you willingly. She's doing this as a gift for all of us, the least you can do is not bash her the entire time." She reprimanded him.

"Oh Gracie… come on, she doesn't care. Isn't that right Medusa?" he said loudly enough for Karen to hear. Karen didn't reply, she just continued to file her nails.

When they got to the island they all got off of the jet and Karen's staff took all of their bags into the house Karen owned there. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and there was a light breeze that made it just the right temperature; it was paradise.

"Oh my God, Karen… this place is gorgeous; I don't think I've ever seen anywhere more beautiful and serene. It's amazing." Grace gushed.

"I know honey, isn't it pretty? Stan and I used to come here all the time before he died; it's so nice and peaceful."

"And I'm guessing there's no policy on drugs either…" Will added. Grace hit his side and gave him a warning look. He just rolled his eyes and thought nothing of it.

When Grace, Jack, and Will saw the house they were amazed. It was the most beautiful house any of them had ever seen. It was a big, two story building surrounded by palm trees and about 50 yards away from the ocean. There was a pool in the back, and the inside was just as beautiful, they couldn't have asked for a better vacation.

They all spent the remainder of that day lounging around on the beach, and at the pool, and such. As much as Will hated to admit it due to the fact that it was because of Karen, it was the most amazing place he had ever been to. He had never felt as relaxed as he did that day when he was lounging about.

Will, Grace, and Jack were all sitting on the beach listening to the radio in front of the house when Karen came out with a martini in hand.

"Hey kids." She said happily.

"Hey Kare." Jack greeted.

"Do…" just as Karen was about to say something the radio stopped playing music and a loud beeping came on. It then followed a man's voice.

"This is a hurricane warning for the North Eastern Caribbean islands, a severe hurricane is heading in the direction of I repeat the North Eastern Caribbean Islands, evacuation is strongly advised." Then the music began to play once again, but Grace reached over and turned the radio off.

"Great, we're in the north eastern Caribbean islands, nice job Cruella… take us on vacation while a hurricane is headed this way." Will said to Karen.

"Listen Wilma, I can't control the weather, you're lucky I brought you at all."'

"Will both of you knock it off…" Grace said irritated, "what are we going to do about this hurricane that's supposedly coming." She said as she looked up at the perfectly clear sky. Then, as if on cue from over the ocean a big black mass of clouds came slowly over the horizon.

"That can't be good." Jack piped in. They all went inside the house and packed up their things. As they were doing so they could hear the wind begin to whip outside of the windows. Then came the rain, it had all hot so fast, one minute they were sitting outside on the beach on an what seemed like perfect day and the next they were in the midst of a hurricane.

"I called the jet and it should be here in two hours, until then I guess we just wait." Karen said.

An hour had passed and the condition of the weather was worsening rapidly. Out the window they could see trees bending so far over that they almost touched the ground due to the force of the wind, the power had gone out some time ago and they were all left sitting there.

Another hour later they could start to see actual objects blow by… they were all starting to get a bit nervous. That's when Karen's helicopter landed in front of the house; she figured they had sent it because it flies better in bad weather. Grace and Jack ran out the door with their bags and got into the helicopter. Karen and Will were about to do the same when Karen remembered that she had one bag left in her bedroom, she ran to get it and Will followed her to see what she was doing.

In the helicopter Grace, Jack, and the pilot waited impatiently for Will and Karen, the weather was getting worse and worse by the minute. They sat watching the house waiting for Will and Karen to come running out to the air craft, but that was not happening. Then as they watched the house they saw the shingles on the roof begin to fly off. There was soon a big whole in the roof, and out of nowhere an enormous palm tree came toppling down onto the house causing it to cave in almost completely.

"Oh my God! Will, Karen!" Grace screamed in horror.

"I'm sorry miss but we're going to have to leave now." The pilot said.

"What are you insane! We can't leave them here!" Jack yelled.

"I'm sorry, but if you intend on living through this storm then we have to leave now!" the pilot yelled in urgency.

"We can't leave them…" Grace pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we have to. As soon as the weather improves a rescue party will be sent back for them. If we don't leave now, we're going t need a rescue party ourselves." The pilot said sternly, yet realizing the difficult situation, and not wanting t leave them but knowing that it was the only option. When he heard no argument he took the helicopter up and flew away.

Author's Note: I know this was short, but its kind of just an introduction so bear with me… I'll try to update as soon as I can, I hope you enjoyed! Review Kids!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or songs in this story

When Will realized what had happened he had no idea what to do, all he knew was that from what he could see they were trapped. A bunch of the beams from the ceiling had collapsed right in the area of the house where they were located; one had missed him by only a few feet, that's when it hit him, was Karen okay?

"Karen? Karen? Are you okay? Karen?" He called, when he heard no response he knew that couldn't be good. He began walking around in search for her. This was not as easy as he thought it would be though, he was climbing over beams and other parts of the house left and right. He couldn't see Karen anywhere, which confused him because they were in the same room. How far could she be? Then he realized that there were piles of rubble everywhere, if he had almost been hit with a beam then that meant that Karen could very well be lying underneath one of the fallen beams or piles of rubble. His heart dropped, and he began frantically digging through the damage in hopes of finding her.

He finally found her, and when he did he was terrified. He was digging through one of the piles of sheet rock and debris when he saw Karen's hand under the pile. He froze at what he had thought he had found. She couldn't be dead, she couldn't, he wouldn't be able to handle that. He just stared at the hand that was sticking out from the bottom of the pile. Tears began to form in his eyes, and then he saw her fingers move slightly inward.

"Karen…" he whispered. Then as if something had over taken him he began to clear the pile with a force that he didn't even know he possessed. He wasn't even thinking about how quickly and efficiently he was taking the rubble off of Karen, all he thought about was whether she was okay or not. When he finally cleared everything off of her small, frail body he knelt down by her side and lightly stroked her cheek. A trickle of blood trailed out of the corner of her mouth, and her breathing was shallow. It was painfully clear to him that she was not in good condition.

She whimpered softly and he took that as a good sign, anything indicating that she was still alive was satisfactory at that point. He just stared at her, feeling totally helpless. There Karen was, hurt and in pain, and there was nothing at all he could do. It broke his heart. He put one of his hands over his eyes and trailed it down his face.

She whimpered once again, but it was more than a whimper, he could have sworn that she had said something.

"Karen… come on Kare, wake up…" he pleaded.

"W…W… Will…" she said softly. He smiled at the fact that she had some idea of what was happening and who he was.

"I'm here Karen, I'm here." She began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. Once her eyes were fully opened she winced in pain.

"Ughh… what the hell happened?" she said groaning with pain.

"The house caved in, and a lot of it landed on you. How do you feel?"

"Everything hurts." She whined softly. He sighed; he hated seeing her in so much pain.

"Karen, I'm going to have to move you okay? Do you think I can do that?" she nodded slowly. He went over to the bed that was in the room, and cleared it off so he could place her on it. He then went back over to her huddled frame on the floor. He slid one arm underneath her legs, and the other above her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slowly lifted her up. She yelped suddenly in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow! Please stop! Will! Please make it stop!" she said through tears. He brought her over to the bed and placed her gently on top of it. When she was lying on the bed she realized that there was something missing.

"Will! Jackie, Grace… where are they? Are they okay?" she asked frantically.

"It's okay, don't worry," he calmed her. "They were already on the helicopter, remember?"

"Where's the helicopter?"

"I heard it fly away a little while ago…" he said trying to break the news to her as easily as he could.

"What? So… so we're stuck here? On the island?" she worriedly

"Yeah, we're also stuck in this room." He said looking around the room noticing that the only exit was completely blocked off.

Just as he said that, they heard a loud bang and what was left of the house shook. Karen reached over and clutched Will's arm tightly.  
"What the hell was that?" Karen yelled pulling Will closer to her.

"I think something else fell on the house…" he said as Karen held his arm tightly next to her cheek.

She sat herself up slowly wincing in pain as she did so.

"Will," she said, eyes wide.

"Careful Karen, try not to move too much. I don't know how badly hurt you are." He said supporting her as she sat up.

"Will," she said once again.

"What?"

"I…I'm scared. I know you probably don't care, but I… I don't know, I just figured… never mind." She said looking down at her hands.

Before she could say anything else she felt herself being pulled into Will's arms. She was utterly confused. Since when did Will care about how she felt? She was expecting him to make fun of her for being scared. She pushed her feelings of confusion aside and relaxed into Will's embrace. She soon fell asleep, her head on his chest beside her hands that gently gripped his t shirt in her fists.

Will didn't know why he was feeling the way that he did towards Karen, normally he would have been making fun of each other and blaming each other for the unfortunate situation that they were in, but something in him had shifted. He was feeling as though he needed to be there for Karen, to comfort her and support her, to make sure that she was safe. He didn't understand what was making him feel this way, but he was, and he had every intention of doing so. He soon fell asleep as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the helicopter brought Jack and Grace to the helicopter base where it was safe from the destruction of the hurricane all they could think about was Will and Karen's safety. The pilot sent the head of the department that organized rescue groups to save people in dangerous situations.

"Hello Ms. Adler, Mr. McFarland." The man greeted them.

"You… you have to help our friends." Grace said tearfully.

"I'm afraid that, that may be a problem at this time."

"What do you mean 'a problem'?" Jack yelled angrily.

"The hurricane is worsening very rapidly, and it would be a very big risk to send a rescue party for your friends. It is our policy that we do our best to keep our rescuers out of danger, and right now it is most likely that our people could be lost to the severity of the hurricane at this time. This hurricane is one of the worst that has been recorded in over fifty years, and it doesn't seem to be dying down for at least a couple of days. We are not able to send a party out there until we feel that it is safe for them. I'm sorry." he finished trying to be as sympathetic towards their situation as possible.

"So they're just supposed to stay out there and die because the rescue party is too afraid to go and _rescue_ them, isn't that their job?" Jack screamed in rage.

"I'm sorry sir, but there isn't anything that we can do until the weather conditions improve. I'm truly very sorry." he said sadly as he walked away. Jack and Grace stood there in shock wondering what would happen to their friends.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update… I've been insanely busy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter… Review loves!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or songs in this story

When Will had awoken he was surprised to find Karen in his arms still holding him tightly. It took him a moment to remember what had happened, but once he did he remembered it all too clearly. He glanced down at his watch to check the time, remembering that it was almost five in the evening when he and Karen had drifted off to sleep. His watch read 2 a.m., and he could still hear wind and rain roaring on the outside of the demolished house.

He debated on whether or not to wake Karen, but decided against the idea figuring that she needed as much rest as possible in her condition. Several hours passed and when Will checked his watch for the time again it was almost 8 a.m. he was worried about how long Karen had been sleeping for. She had been asleep for nearly fifteen hours, and Will was beginning to wonder if her excessive slumber was due to any head injury she may have suffered when she was hurt. He decided that now would be a good time to wake her, and make sure that she was alright. He did feel bad doing it though, she looked so peaceful. The mask of stone and ice that she always wore was non existent in her sleep. As he observed her face he realized this, and he also realized that this woman who he often bickered excessively with and showed great dislike towards was human.

He tapped her back lightly trying to wake her gently, making sure not to hurt her. She just nuzzled herself further into his chest and groaned slightly. He did the same thing again, but once again she didn't wake up.

"Karen…" he paused waiting for a response, but received none. "Karen… Come on, time to wake up." He said shifting his body so hers would do the same in turn waking her. She whimpered softly as her eyes slowly batted open. Will brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face and looked at her sympathetically. He felt horrible about the whole situation; he wished that there was something, anything he could do to make her feel less pain.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Awful…" she said her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Is there anything I can do Karen?"

"In the pillow that you're lying on there should be a bottle of pills and under the bed there should be a bottle of vodka, want to get those for me? That is if they aren't completely destroyed."

Will smiled at the fact that she had pills and booze stashed away in a bedroom, it was so Karen. "Yeah, but I have to move you if I'm going to get up." He gently lifted her shoulders off of him and placed her on the spot of the bed that was next to where he was.

He reached into the pillow and found a bottle of pills, just like she said. He handed it to her then got off of the bed and knelt down so that he could see beneath it, and once again just like she had said there was a bottle of vodka underneath the bed, he handed that to her as well, then climbed back onto the bed next to her.

"Thank God I put those in safe places where they didn't get crushed." Karen said dramatically.

"Yeah, thank God…" he said rolling his eyes. She opened the bottle of pills and popped two of them into her mouth, followed by a large sip of the vodka. She sighed heavily as she seemed to noticeably relax beside him.

"That really helped didn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah honey, it did… want some?" she said holding the bottle of vodka out towards him. He took it willingly and placed the mouth of the bottle to his lips taking a large sip himself. He wrapped his arm around her and handed her the bottle. She took it and they repeated the pattern until the entire bottle was gone.

They were both drunk… well Will was drunk, Karen was just tipsy, she was a woman who could hold her liquor after all. They sat laughing and talking, completely forgetting the severity of the situation that they were in. Karen was leaning on Will's shoulder and she was absentmindedly tracing patterns on his chest with her index finger.

"Oh… oh… and Karen, remember… remember..." he could barely speak because he was laughing so hard, "remember when I went to your country club with you… and… and you told everybody that I was… your… your whore!" he finished laughing hysterically. Karen was laughing equally as hard.

An hour or so later their buzz began to wear off and they just became very tired. Karen was struggling to keep her eyes open as Will continued to talk to her, he noticed this and finished what he was saying then stopped talking so she could sleep. When she fell asleep he decided that it would be a good idea to do the same. He sunk down into the bed so that his face was level with hers; he placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth then fell asleep himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grace and Jack sat in silence both fighting to hold back their tears. They had no idea if Will and Karen were even alive at this point, all they could do was hope that they were alright, and that the hurricane would end soon.

As they sat there the man who headed the rescue parties approached them once again. They both shot up out of their seats hoping that he was going to tell them some good news.

"Can they send out a rescue party now?" Jack said immediately

"Mr. McFarland, Ms. Adler, we are really doing the best that we can to get a party out there to help your friends, but it appears that the hurricane is not going to be letting up for at least another 48 hours, if not more. I'm sorry, but at the moment there is still nothing that we can do." He walked away from the two, and left them to wait to see if they would ever see their two best friends again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will woke up to the sound of rushing water, he looked around the room and saw that there was a foot of water on the floor, and it was still rising. He had no idea where it was coming from, but it was coming in fast. He shook Karen awake, and she woke up with a start. As she looked around the room she saw the water, it was rising rapidly and it was soon at the level of the top of the bed where they sat.

The water soon reached a point that it was above the level of the bed and they were partly submerged.

"Will, Will, what's happening?" she said as she held his body tightly, "It's so cold." She said as her teeth began to chatter.

"Oh my God…"

"What? What's wrong?" she asked d frantically.

"The water, it's salt water… it's from the ocean." He said staring down at the water that was submerging them as it rose.

"What does that mean?" she asked softly.

"It means if we don't find a way out of this room, we're going to drown…"

Author's Note: Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry that this took so long, I've been very busy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review my dears! I'm going to try to get an update in before I leave for Aruba on Thursday… if I can't though, I'm sorry. I'll be back on august 5th if I can't update before Thursday you should get one around then.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or songs in this story

"The water, it's salt water… it's from the ocean." He said staring down at the water that was submerging them as it rose.

"What does that mean?" she asked softly.

"It means if we don't find a way out of this room, we're going to drown…"

Karen fell silent. The water seemed to be entering the room at a faster pace every second. They were standing on the bed to keep themselves as dry as possible, but even with the leverage they had from the bed, they were still knee deep in the water that they feared would rob them of their lives.

Neither of them had spoken since the realization of what was happening, and they were quickly running out of time to think of an escape. Will finally broke the fearful silence between them.

"Hold on, stay here." He said as he took a deep breath planning to go under water.

"Wait!" Karen grabbed his shoulder stopping him. "What are you doing?"

"The water is coming in from somewhere, right? So that means there must be an opening somewhere that hopefully leads outside or to another room that isn't completely filled with water. Even though we might not be much better off if we end up somewhere else, but we at least have to try, so I'm going to swim down to the floor and see if there's an opening that we can escape through."

"Be careful…" she said hesitantly. With that he plunged under the water in hopes of finding their salvation.

Karen waited eagerly for Will to come back up. She hoped that he would come up and say that there was an escape, and that they were going to be perfectly fine, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. The cold salt water was creeping up her body, and she now found the water to be level with her ribcage. Will came up breathlessly and swam over to where Karen stood on the bed. The water level was almost a foot over his head when he wasn't atop the bed where Karen was located. When he reached her she looked at him wide eyed, her expression one of both hope and fear.

"There is a way that I think we can get out." Karen let out a sigh of relief. "It's going to lead to the next room over, but there's one problem. A big problem." He said hesitantly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We have no way of knowing if that room is completely filled with water or not. If we swim down to the bottom, and then through the opening just for there to be only water in that room we won't have enough breath to make it back. So, if that's the case then we would drown then too."

"So, wh… what do we do then?" she said fighting the tears that were threatening to escape.

"I'm going to swim down and through the opening. If I come back then it means there was air, and then I'll bring you." he paused lifting his hands up to cup her face. "And, if I don't come back, then… then it means that… well, you know. If that happens, you need to find another way out of here, okay?"

She nodded slowly then threw her arms around his neck kissing him deeply.

When they parted Will's eyes were filled with tears, and Karen had now let her tears flow freely down her face. Her mask of stone and ice was replaced by one of fear.

"What was…" before he could finish Karen cut him off.

"In case you don't come back… I want you to know that I've never hated you. In fact, you're the person that I've always trusted more than anyone else. I know we call each other names and argue a lot, but I want you to know that I never meant any of it. You're one of my best friends and you always will be no matter what happens to us." she said as she cried.

He kissed her once more, and she knew he felt the same way towards her. Without saying anything he took a deep breath and dove beneath the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Grace still sat in the lobby of the building that they grew to despise. Jack had noticed that Grace had fallen asleep, and he began thinking about Will and Karen, and everything that they could be going through… that is if they were even still alive, he had no idea. He got up out of the uncomfortable chair and carried himself wearily to the bathroom.

In the bathroom Jack stared at himself in the mirror and then splashed his face with cold water. He walked over to the door of the single stall bathroom and made sure that it was locked. Then he leaned his back against the door, letting himself fall all the way down to the cold tile floor. It was then that he cried. He couldn't hold it back any longer, so he cried for his friends, for their memories, and worst of all for himself. And for the first time in a very long time he bowed his head to pray.

"Oh please God… let them be okay, especially Karen. I can't live without her. Even though I can't be there for her, please… just please watch over her for me. She needs someone there for her, someone to protect her when I can't. So, if you do one thing for me… the one thing that you owe every human being, please let it be this. I need her to be alright. She's my best friend. She's all I have."

So he sat against the bathroom door, crying… crying until he felt that he couldn't anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karen stood on the bed waiting for Will to comeback and assure her that he was still alive. The water level was now at the top of her shoulder, and she was beginning to lose hope that they would ever make it out of this mess alive. She had been counting since Will had gone under to find their escape to see how long was too long, and at this point she was at 240 seconds… four minutes. She knew that four minutes was much too long for any normal person to hold their breath, and she came to the conclusion that it was over. She put her face in her hands and she sobbed uncontrollably, she had no reason to be strong anymore, because she knew that she was as good as dead, and so was Will.

Just as she was ready to surrender herself to the water that she was sure was going to kill her Will burst from the surface of the water and Karen screamed. She swam over to him as fast as she could and latched onto him.

"Oh… oh my God… I thought you were dead!" She screamed thankful that she was wrong.

"Easy Cruella, I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

"So you mean there was air in the other room?" she said happily.

"Better… that's why I took so long. I found a way out completely…"

"Out of the house?"

"Yeah… Karen, I think we're going to be okay here." He smiled at her.

"Okay, are you ready to get out of here?"

"Oh Wilma, I thought you'd never ask."

"Okay on the count of three we're going to take a deep breath, and then just follow me. Take my hand." He explained, he took her hand in his and then began to count. "One… two… three…" they took a deep breath and plunged into the water.

When they made it to the next room they paused catching their breath. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah… now let's get the hell out of here."

"Okay, but when we get outside we're going to be in the ocean. Don't let go of my hand. Then we have to swim to shore, and hopefully we'll be okay."

"Okay."

"Okay, on the count of three. One… two… three." They took a deep breath and made their way out of their own personal hell.

Author's Note: I am soooo sorry that this took sooo insanely long. But last week as you all know I was in Aruba, and this week my mom surprised me and told me that we were getting a new puppy and that her and I were going to go pick it up and come back home to surprise the rest of my family. Well, then what she told me was that the puppy was in North Carolina… and since I live in New Hampshire, that's about a 12 hour drive. So, m mom and I had ourselves a 4 day road trip that was completely unexpected for me, and I had **very** little access to the internet. So, I do apologize once again for the insanely long wait… I hope it was at least somewhat worth it. I know this seems like it could be the end, but don't worry, it's **definitely** not. Review loves!

Oh and it's a Chihuahua named Hector Pam


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or songs in this story

When they finally made it back to the shore, they both collapsed onto the soft white sand, and lay breathlessly on their backs, the sun was shining and it was evident that the hurricane had passed.

"Well honey, it looks like we made it." Karen said smiling at Will.

"I guess we did." He said smiling in return. He scooted closer to her, and squeezed her hand lightly. He felt Karen's body begin to shake, and he thought she was crying. He sat up so he could see her more clearly.

"Karen, what's wrong?" she turned her face towards him, and he saw that she wasn't crying, but laughing, laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" he asked. It took her a minute to answer, because she was laughing so hard. When she finally calmed down, she answered him.

"Well, do you remember when we took the jet out here, and at the beginning of the trip I was in the cockpit talking to the pilot?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, what I was doing was telling him the longitude and latitude of where this island was located. You see, this was Stanley's 'private' island, and he didn't want anyone to have any access to it accept for us," she began to laugh again. "So, since Stan is dead, I'm the only one that knows how to get here. No one else knows where the hell we are. We're stuck here."

"Grace and Jack know though…" Will said hoping that she would say that he was right, and that they would be fine.

"No they don't. All that they know is that we're on some island a hundred miles away from the Caribbean islands. We're not goin' anywhere Wilma."

"How the hell is that funny?" he snapped.

"Oh Honey, it's not, it's just that… even though he's dead, Stanley's still screwing me over. If he wasn't such an asshole, he would have told someone else the location of this hell hole. So, once again, because of that whale of a husband… I'm screwed again."

"But what about the helicopter, when you called for the jet to come back and get us they sent the helicopter instead, so they must know where we are right?' he said hopefully.

"Nope… I told them how to get here, and they'll never remember because they make so many trips a day that it would be impossible for them to remember it of the top of their heads, that's the reason Stan had the whole thing be so secretive, because he knew that it would work. He knew that no one would remember like that because it's so complicated. That stupid son of a bitch."

"They know the general area that we're in though, right?"  
"Yeah, they know about a hundred mile span that we're in, but it could take forever to check every island in that hundred miles, so they might as well not know at all."

They were both sitting up as Karen continued to laugh. Will just stared at her, he knew she didn't think this was funny, but she couldn't deal with it any way else. As she continued to laugh she put her hand over her eyes, and quickly her laughter became tiny sobs. Will reached over to her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried heavily into his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Grace and Jack sat in the lobby waiting and hoping that their friends were okay, the man that headed the rescue parties approached them once again, they shot up in anticipation of what they might here.

"Ms. Adler, Mr. McFarland, we have some good news, the hurricane has died down, and it is now safe to send a rescue party out to save your friends." Grace and Jack hugged each other, since all of this had started it was the first glimmer of hope that they had that they were ever going to see their best friends again.

"Now, we just need to know the location of the island, and we can send out a group." Grace and Jack looked at each other in confusion.

"Umm, what do you mean their location? Don't you know?" Jack asked.

"No, the helicopter that was sent for you belonged to Mrs. Walker, not to us, we know the general area of the ocean that the island is in, but that could take weeks of valuable time to search every island in that area. We were under the impression that you being friends of Mrs. Walker knew the direct location."

"No… no we don't, well if the helicopter pilot picked us up there, then he must know right?" Grace asked.

"Presumably yes, I'll try and make the call to see if we can get any information on the whereabouts of your friends." The man walked away leaving jack and Grace in a cloud of confusion.

"Wait, why don't they know where Karen's island is?" Grace asked.

"I… I don't know." Jack said as he sat down.

Half an hour later the man came back to a still confused Jack and Grace.

"I spoke to the helicopter pilot that picked you up, and they don't know the location of the island either. Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Walker wanted to keep their island very restricted. They would tell the pilot the longitude and latitude of the island, and there was no record of it. The only people who know the exact location of the island are Mr. and Mrs. Walker. Do you have a number where we can reach Mr. Walker, so he can tell us where to find your friends?"

"Umm… he's dead." Grace said, hardly able to comprehend their situation.

"We're going to send a plane out to cruise the area to see if there are any signs of you're friends, but the situation is not looking good, I'm sorry, I'll go make sure a plane is sent out as soon as possible." He finished and then walked away.

Jack sat down and stared blankly at what appeared to be nothing, "Oh Karen, what did you and Stan do?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Karen, if we're going to be here for awhile we need to get ourselves together okay?" she nodded at him. "Okay, you know you're way around the island pretty well right?"

"Yeah I guess so, why?"

"Is there any freshwater anywhere?"

"Umm… yeah, there's a waterfall somewhere around here, it's where we got the water for the house."

"Okay good, very good. Now what about food, is there any source of food around?"

"Umm, yeah there are a lot of different kinds of fruits all over the place."

"Okay, good. What about…."

"Why are you asking me all of this stuff? How the hell should I know?" she whined.

"Well, you know this is your island… and it is your fault that we're stuck here anyway!" he snapped.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You and Stan couldn't tell anyone about where the hell this place was!"

"That was Stan's fault not mine! I told you that!"

"Yeah, well if you weren't such a materialistic selfish bitch, and didn't go back for you're other bag we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

"Well, if I'm such a materialistic selfish bitch then why the hell did you come back for me in the first place?"

"Because Karen, even though I hate you, I knew that it was the right thing to do because I'm a decent person, oh wait, but you wouldn't know anything about that now would you? Hear; let me explain it to you…"

"Yeah, well if you're such a decent person then why did you lie to me, you kissed me… you kissed me letting me know that you really did care about me, but I guess that was a lie because you just said you hated me Mr. Decent!" she screamed.

"Maybe I do hate you! I should have just left you to drown in there!"

Karen's eyes widened a look of pain evident on her face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing… how much did Will really hate her?

"Maybe you should have." She said softly. Will had never regretted saying anything in his life more than he was right then.

"Karen, I… I didn't mean that…" he took a step towards her.

"Go to hell…" she turned around and walked away until she was out of Will's sight.

Will couldn't believe what he had just done. He didn't hate Karen; he didn't hate her at all. He had only said it because he was mad at their situation, he wasn't mad at her. He also didn't think that it was her fault that they were stranded. But most of all, he didn't wish that he had left her to drown, not for one minute. He was going to go after her, but he figured she wouldn't want to see him right then. He sat down on the shore and put his head in his hands, his mind a swirling mass of regret.

A few minutes later he heard a loud piercing scream coming from the distance. He jolted up… he knew that scream. He began sprinting in the direction of the scream, "Karen!"

A/N: Hey Kids! Sorry for the wait, writers block's a bitch lol, and then it was letting me post grrrrr… anyways I hope you enjoyed, review my dears!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: to lazy to type it so read it in the other chapters loves

Will jolted up from where he sat on the beach. He ran into the mass of trees that covered the island towards Karen's scream. As he ran he couldn't help but feel guiltier than he had in his entire life. Was Karen okay? Was it his fault she was in trouble? If he hadn't started their fight would he had been running to save her in the first place? What if he never got to apologize? He pushed all of these thought and feelings out of his mind, and focused on the most important one: finding Karen.

After running for a few minutes he didn't know which direction to turn any longer, so he called out for her in hopes of hearing a response, "Karen?" no answer, "Karen?" still nothing. In the distance he heard the loud rushing of the water fall that Karen made mention to earlier, and he ran towards it hoping that he would find her there.

When he reached the water fall he was standing at the top of the cliff that the water poured down from. He looked down over the fifty foot edge of the cliff, and in the water below he saw Karen's jacket floating on the surface. He immediately took his shirt off and dove in to her rescue.

As soon as he hit the water he began to search for Karen. Then when he came up for air he heard a voice.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Oh my God! Karen, you're okay! I heard you scream, and I… I thought you…"

"No, sorry, I'm fine. I'm sure you're upset that I'm not dead though. Sorry to disappoint you." she said coldly.

"Karen you have to believe me, I didn't mean anything that I sad back there, I was just so angry at this whole situation, and I took it out on you. I would _never_ wish that you were dead, and I don't hate you, not even a little. When I heard you scream, and I thought something had happened to you, I'd never been so afraid of anything in my entire life than right then when I thought you were in trouble. So please, can you ever forgive me?"

She was slightly taken aback at first; she couldn't believe that someone would be that scared over her getting hurt. She smiled softly at him then swam over to where he was and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me."

"Despite my better judgment."

They released each other from their embrace, and exchanged smiles.

"So, why did you scream anyways?" he asked her.

"Oh, I was looking over the edge of the cliff and I leaned too far, and I fell over." She giggled.

He laughed in return. "Nice one."

"Shut up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched the television from his lonely secluded room. On the 11 'o clock news he watched Grace Adler and Jack McFarland being hounded by reporters; being asked about the situation of their close friend Karen Walker and her lawyer. He dropped his sandwich, and turned up the TV.

"Ms. Adler, Mr. McFarland, why doesn't anyone know the location of Mrs. Walker's island?" one reporter asked.

"Do you believe that Mrs. Walker stranded herself on purpose?" asked another.

"Could this be a murder attempt towards Mrs. Walker?"

He watched the television in astonishment, as the scene took place. Grace Adler and Jack McFarland had tears streaming down their faces, trying to dodge reporters as they mourned the loss of their two best friends.

He picked up the phone on his nightstand, and dialed information.

"Yes, US Coast guard please… thank you."

"United States Coast Guard, how can we be of service to you?"

"I know the location of the island where Karen Walker and her lawyer are."

"Hold on a minute please sir, I will get the chief of the department handling this case."

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, I know the location of the island where Karen Walker is. Three hundred miles south east off of the coast of St. Lucia; it is the most eastern island in a small chain of twelve islands."

"Thank you sir, you have saved two peoples lives… may I have your name please?"

At that he hung up the phone and placed the receiver back onto its cradle on the nightstand.

Minutes later the phone rang and he answered.

"Hello?"

"Have you heard?"

"Yes, I already made the call."

"You didn't tell them your name did you?"

"No, now I have to go, goodbye Malcolm."

"Goodbye Stanley."

He hung up the phone then placed his head in his hands, "Oh Karebear, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. Oh God, please let her be okay…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was beginning to set as Karen and Will finished swimming.

"So, what are we going to do about shelter?" he asked her.

"Oh, I have the perfect place. Follow me." She said going beneath the water and swimming under the water fall. She climbed on to the stone platform that was there and walked into an opening on the side of the waterfall. Inside was what reminded Will of a club house of some sort.

"What is this place?" he asked her

"Well, at home I have a place where I can go to get away from everyone, and that's my closet. So when Stan first bought this island, I had this 'made' in a matter of speaking, I would come here whenever I wanted to be alone or away from Stan." She said as she walked over to one of the walls and searched blindly through the darkness for something unknown to Will.

"What are you looking for?" he asked confused.

"Ah, here it is." She said as the whole cave suddenly became illuminated by dozens of lights along the walls.

"What… how… how do you have electricity underground?" he asked in astonishment?

"It's all battery powered… I couldn't have my own little sanctuary in the dark now could I?"

Once there was light, Will could see just how amazing this place was. There was a sofa, and a fully stocked liquor cabinet… all in a cave behind a waterfall. He couldn't believe it.

"Karen this… this place is amazing."

"Well I'm glad you like it honey, at least we have shelter…" she said sadly.

"Hey… it's okay," he said as he approached her, "we're going to be okay, someone will find us, I promise."

She sat down on the sofa, and put her hands in her head and sighed heavily. Will sat down next to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Why don't we get some sleep, it's been a long day…" he suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"You sleep on the couch, and I'll take the ground, okay?"

"Honey, will you sleep on the sofa with me, I'd feel safer if you were closer by… that is if you want to, if you don't want to I understand." She said looking down at her hands that were placed delicately in her lap.

"Of course I'll sleep on the sofa with you."

They both lay on the sofa, Karen wrapped tightly in Will's arms. She looked up at Will, thankful that she wasn't alone through this whole mess. He was already asleep, and she snuggled further into his embrace, even though she was stranded on an island, no one knowing where she was, she felt safer in Will's arms than she had in a long time.

A/N:  this took like twelve years I know, but the explanation is so insane and long that I'm not even going to put it here, just know that I am very sorry my dears. Review loves!


End file.
